sleepover party
by Kia Souma
Summary: ummm well after shigure leaves for the weekend, haru, kagura, kira, tohru, ryu, kyo and yuki have a party with alcohol...oneshot, OCs...


kii-chan: oh yea so this is my second fanfic that i ever did on fruits basket... it was really popular on so yea... even tho i know not to push my luck... but yea i thought it was funny... it was rated M because of the drinking and suggestive sexual themes... so yea... 'kay so welcome to my world hehehe...

**Sleepover Party**

**ch1- never let psyhcos play games...**

* * *

It was like any other day at Shigure's house. Everyone just got back from school and was watching t.v. when Shigure came down the stairs in a rush. Tohru and Yuki turned to him.

"What's wrong with you, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Aaya is taking us to this party!" He responded cheerfully.

"Us? Who all is going?" Ryu said, turning around too.

"Ohhhhhh, it's just me, Aaya, Ha'ri, and Ritsu."

"Then where's Momiji staying?" Tohru asked.

"With Kisa, her mom and Hiro." Shigure started out the door but stopped and turned back to the teens. "I'll be gone for the weekend. Dont destroy my house and dont get hurt. Ha'ri doesnt want you to have to go to a hospital while he's away. Bye-bye!" And he left, shutting the door behind him.

Haru and Tohru exchanged nervous glances. Haru especially knew how Yuki and Kyo are without Shigure or Hatori there and he guessed that Ryu and Kira acted the same.

"Oh! I need to get ready for dinner!" Tohru said jumping up.

"Let me help you." Ryu said following her to the kitchen.

"Well, baka neko, dont try to destroy the house." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Kuzo nezumi!" Kyo yelled picking up Yuki by his collar. He was about to punch him when he got knocked to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to inhale but there was something chocking him. He looked up and Kira had a foot on his throat.

"Kyonkichi, will you stop picking a fight for two minutes?" She looked like she was almost black (a/n: yes, she turns 'black' like Haru but her's is more vicious) so Kyo didnt argue. Not that he could anyways; he couldnt breathe. She lifted her foot and Kyo sat up gasping for air. Yuki was unnerved after that and Haru was indifferent...or so he thought.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru came in with Ryu ten minutes later with the food.

"About time!" Kyo said and he, Haru, Kira and Yuki went to the table. They all ate in silence with the t.v. as the only sound until they finished. Yuki went to help Tohru with the dishes while Haru, Kyo and Ryu went back into the living room. Kira went to the hallway and called Kagura. When she came back in, Yuki and Tohru were in the living room too.

"Kagura's coming over." She announced.

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled jumping up.

"All of us are having a sleepover party."

"WHY?"

"Because, we cant fight so what else is there to do?" She grabbed Kyo and put a leash around his neck.

"HEY? WHERE THE HELL YOU GET THAT FROM?" He tried to get it off to no avail.

"Had it all along. Ah, that must be her." She said when the bell rang. Tohru went to open the door for Kagura, who was holding a sleeping bag and pillow that had little orange cats on it, and she was wearing a gown and pants that had red, orange and brown cats on it. (can you guess who the colors represented?)

"Hello, Tohru!"

"Hello, Kagura!"

Kagura went into the living room, followed by Tohru. When she saw Kyo, she was about to go to him but Kira stopped her.

"Remember our deal?" SHe said.

"Fiiiine!" Kagura said and slumped down into a chair.

"OK! So now everyone else change into your pjs!" Kira said and ran upstairs after she took the leash off of Kyo. Everyone else except for Kagura went upstairs and all came down 5 minutes later. Kira had on a sleeping tank top and pants, Ryu, Kyo and Yuki had on a shirt and pants, Haru only had on pants and Tohru had on the same as Kagura only that hers was a solid pink and blue. Haru and Kira blushed when they saw each other and turned around. Kyo and Ryu pushed all the furniture to the walls and they put down seven sleeping bags and pillows, including Kagura's.

"Ok, the first game of the night," Kira said when everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room, "is 'I Never'" She said with a smirk. Kyo grunted while Kagura looked at her also smirking. "Kagura, will you get the bottles?"

"Why, certantly." She came back with seven bottles.

"now, does everyone know how to play?" Yuki, Tohru and Kyo shook their heads. "Oh it's easy. One person starts off saying that they never did something and whoever did it has to take a shot. I'll start, then it goes clockwise to Kagura, Yuki, Tohru, Ryu, Kyo, Haru then me again."

"By the way, this is vodka." Kagura said seeing Kyo eye the bottle.

"Ano..." Tohru started but trailed off unnoticed.

"I'll start." Kira said. "I never failed a class!" She, Kyo, Ryu and Haru took a drink."

"I never kissed Yuki!" Kagura said looking at Kira who took a drink with Haru. "When did you kiss him?"

"Couple of nights ago. Accident." She said shivering.

"I never kissed the baka neko." Yuki said while Kagura took a drink.

"I never skipped school." Tohru said. Kyo, Haru, Ryu and Kira took a drink.

"I never hugged Momiji." Ryu said while Tohru took a drink.

Kyo mumbled and skipped his turn.

"I never beat Kyo." Haru said while he, Kira, Kagura, Yuki and Ryu took a drink and Kyo mumbled.

"I NEVER KILLED A STALKER!" Kira yelled/laughed while she and Ryu took a drink.

"I never loved someone in the zodiac." Kagura, Tohru, Ryu, Kira and Haru took a drink. (a/n: just so ya know, you have to finish the bottle (8 drinks) to win; yuki-1, kyo-2, kira-6, kagura-3, ryu-5, haru-5, tohru-2)

"I never got beat by a girl." Yuki said as he, Kagura and Kyo took a drink.

"Ano...I never cussed out a teacher." Tohru said as Kyo, Kira, Ryu and Haru took a drink.

"I never loved Tohru." Tohru blushed as Ryu, Yuki and Kyo took a drink, blushing too.

"I never loved that kuzo nezumi." Kyo smirked as Haru took a drink.

"I never lost to Yuki." Haru smirked as Kyo took a drink.

"I NEVER HAD A BROTHER!" Kira yelled as she, Ryu and Haru finished off their bottles and Yuki took another drink. "NOW FOR TRUTH OR DARE!"

"YAY!" Kagura yelled. Yuki took everyones bottles and put them in the kitchen and got back in his seat.

"Now...Kagura, will you do the honors?" Kira said, getting a little dizzy.

"Ok, but this isnt regular truth or dare. It's truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. Of course with truth and dare, you have to either answer tuthfully or do the dare, which you can also pass at the cost of another drink." Kagura pulled out seven more bottles from her bookbag. "But on double dare, you have to do it, no exceptions. Promise to repeat is just that, no exceptions. Now...Yuki. T, d, double d, ptr?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Tohru?"

"Uhhhh..." Yuki started to blush. "Yes? Haru, t, d, double d, ptr?"

"Double dare." He said boredly.

"I double dare you to...um...go into the closet with Kira for 10 minutes!" He said fast. Haru and Kira's eyes went wide as they looked from each other to Yuki. Kyo and Ryu threw them into the closet ignoring their protests and locked them in. Everyone went on with the game but let then out after 3 minutes, remembering that they have black sides. Unfortunally, they already snapped.

"Yuki," Kira said glaring at him, "you will die before tonight is over..."

"Anywyaz lets play spin the bottle!" Kyo said. Obviously everyone was now drunk...

Spin the bottle was exceptionally short, considering that everyone was very drunk and lost their better judgement so when Shigure came home two days later with Hatori and Ayame, he saw the seven teens laying naked all over each other...sleep.

"Remind me to have a little chat with them when they wake up." Hatori said to the other two adults who just nodded.


End file.
